Uno más
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Que pasen de ser uno a dos, parece una idea mucho, muy genial, para su pequeño vecino. Y para él también. Y sus catorce victorias se vuelven quince. Quince pequeñas victorias de entre tantas derrotas, con niños de primaria burlándose de él.


**Cuando pensaba en qué quería o debería de hacerle de regalo de cumpleaños a Sero, surgió esta idea: Un pequeño admirador. No había querido publicarla por pena. Pero no me queda más. Ya hasta es el cumpleaños de Mina y no el de Sero. Pero bueno, es esto o nada.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Uno más.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Está este chico que recientemente salió en televisión nacional. En algo así como un combate.

Era un chico mayor y él no tenía realmente idea de qué hacía en medio de un combate. O para qué es que combatía. Lo que sí sabía es que su cara se le hacía familiar de algo. El combate lo había perdido, pero había sido una derrota de aquellas que simplemente se sentían tan injustas que pensó « no puede ser », con una frustración nunca antes sentida en su aún corta experiencia de vida. Se frustró tanto, que fue inevitable para él obsesionarse con la repetición de aquella batalla. Y como él no estaba especialmente interesado en las cosas de los héroes profesionales, eso fue lo único en lo que estuvo metido por varias horas en el ordenador de su habitación. Se podría decir que aquel era su primer acercamiento real a ese mundo que veía tan de lejos y por el cual sus compañeros de clase en la primaria no lo incluían con tanta facilidad en sus charlas, por no compartir los mismos intereses.

Su vida, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los niños, estaba centrada más en su interés particular por el desarrollo tecnológico. Debía de ser en parte porque su mismo padre era un programador bastante solicitado en el medio. Pero su madre no estaba tan contenta con el asunto cuando se hacían demasiados días en que se mantenía encerrado en su habitación, aprendiendo sobre lenguaje de computadoras y esas cosas; así que a veces lo obligaba a salir a tomar aire fresco. Es en una de esas salidas obligatorias que se da cuenta de por qué el chico se le había hecho familiar. Ese chico mayor era su vecino, de dos pisos encima del complejo departamental en el que él mismo vivía.

Así que, incluso, compartía un tramo de la misma ruta de transporte con él. Así fue como se enteró de que, en primer lugar, ese programa que había visto de pasada en la televisión era del que tanto algunos de sus compañeros de clases estuvieron hablando antes. Luego se dio cuenta de que uno de los chicos del famoso "rapto de Yūei" era su vecino. Pero su verdadera sorpresa fue cuando en los pocos momentos que coincidía en el transporte público con él, al parecer, no era el único que se había sentido mal por la derrota del muchacho. Algunos mayores lo saludaban. E incluso uno que otro chico de grados superiores con los que iba en grupo hacia la escuela primaria le había llegado a soltarle unos "está bien, está bien". Y él se preguntó si debía acercarse a decirle algo similar, en vista de que muchos lo hacían sin conocerlo más que de la televisión y él era incluso su vecino.

Tardó un poco, pero acabó por darse cuenta de que los últimos días el chico había cambiado su ruta usual y ahora compartía más tiempo en el transporte en la misma dirección que él. Así que tuvo muchas oportunidades. Y cada día, conforme parecía hacerse más lejano el de la batalla, se llenaba de más ansiedad por querer ir a saludarle y expresarle su propia frustración al verlo perder. Sin embargo, tampoco era que él fuera especialmente abierto. Era un poco ñoño y tímido. Y al mismo tiempo que se llenaba de ansiedad, lo hacía de angustia, y pena. Tal vez no debería meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Su vecino parecía amable, pero también lo veía hacer unas pocas muecas cada que aquello de que alguien se le acercaba sacando el tema de su derrota volvía a repetirse.

Pero uno de esos días lo atrapó. Y se miraron directamente por un largo tiempo, hasta que él no tuvo de otra que salir de su lejanía y aprovechar una parada para ir a acercarse al fin a él. Estaba de regreso a casa. Estaban, porque supuso que así como él, Sero Hanta, el chico de la televisión que había perdido con el de hielo y fuego, Todoroki Shoto, hacía su camino devuelta a casa.

Iba más tarde de lo acostumbrado, porque solo uno de sus compañeros de los cursos superiores había podido acompañarlo hasta la mitad del trayecto a casa, donde se había salido de la ruta establecida sin darle demasiadas explicaciones.

Su suerte fue mala porque sus nervios no lo previnieron del movimiento del transporte público y tropezó antes de llegar a él. Sero igual lo atrapó y lo ayudó a sostenerse de un pasamanos que tenía cerca. Y el último tramo del trayecto no le pudo hablar sumido en la vergüenza de aquel desestimado primer encuentro.

En cuanto bajaron, sin embargo, Sero lo confrontó: —Parece que llevas queriendo decirme algo desde hace tiempo, ¿estoy mal?

Y su mirada debió de parecer tan aterrada porque de pronto el otro se puso inmediatamente nervioso.

—Lo siento. Te he visto mucho en la misma ruta así que solo supuse que querías decirme algo pero no sé qué. Ah, igual ha de ser sospechoso que un chico mayor te hable así de la nada, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Quizá sólo me equivoqué.

—¡Soy tu vecino!

Fue lo único que le pudo soltar. Y a sus palabras le siguieron un silencio de varios segundos.

—Ah. Con que es así. Entonces no era una idea mía la de haberte visto mucho, ¿verdad? —le dijo, en medio de unas cuantas risas.

Por si solo negó con la cabeza. —No, Sero-san.

Pareció no sorprenderle que él supiera su nombre, porque tan solo le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza y haciendo un paso el continuar con su camino. Y no le volvió a preguntar sobre lo que quería decirle, pero él igual lo tenía muy claro. Llegados al edificio se acercaron al ascensor y al entrar entonces le preguntó: —ah, ¿en qué piso vives?

Le señaló el número de su piso y luego el mismo Sero marcó el número dos más arriba del suyo. Él sonrió. Y luego se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hasta que a nada de llegar a su piso, él murmuró: —te vi en televisión.

—¿Oh? ¿Si? —apenas le hizo una breve sonrisa —¿qué te pareció el festival deportivo? Demasiado ostentoso, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no vi mucho en realidad... Eso de los héroes no es lo mío...

Sero pareció bastante sorprendido ante ese dato, pero no hizo mucho más que un ruido de comprensión. Sin preguntar.

—Sólo vi tu batalla. En el torneo. Me quedé a verla porque te reconocí.

Lo miró de reojo. Y se dio cuenta de como apenas reaccionó a ello, por lo que no supo si tomar aquello como una buena señal para continuar, pero aún así. Se arriesgó: —no te-

—¿Lo que querías decirme es que "no me preocupe"?

No era capaz de leer su expresión, o entender bien el tono repentinamente tieso de él. Pero sintió que había metido la pata. Se quedaron callados con las puertas del ascensor abiertas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sero le había estado deteniendo el ascensor para que bajara en su piso desde hace un rato. Se adelantó unos pasos. Salió. Y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para reflexionar. Quieto, ante lo que acababa de pasar. Y no supo si en realidad fue tanto tiempo, o algo como eso, pero para cuando se volvió para recorrer el pasillo para llegar a su departamento, el muchacho había terminado por aparecerse delante de él en una carrera que había hecho bajando las escaleras.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a disculparse. Pero Sero se le adelantó.

—Perdón.

Y no supo en realidad qué pensar de aquella disculpa, así que solo ladeó la cabeza, sin terminar de procesarla.

—Disculpa que de pronto me haya puesto raro. No te dejé terminar y solo asumí las cosas por mi cuenta —debió parecer demasiado desconcertado, porque Sero volvió a hacerle gestos para intentar que se olvidara de lo que acababa de decir y solo de pronto le preguntó: —¿Qué querías decirme?

Él se lo pensó. Era verdad que sí que había querido decirle algo como "no te preocupes", unas palabras de aliento. Algo que lo animara después de esa derrota. Pero no parecía que él estuviera en realidad tan desanimado sino hasta que alguien le venía a recordar que había perdido con palabras de aliento. Y no es que él fuera tan listo, pero supuso que el decirle eso no lo haría sentir mejor.

—Cuando vi que te derrotaron, me molesté —comenzó—. Fue lo único que vi y no quise ver más. Pensé « no puede ser ». Creo que quería que ganaras... —dijo, entre apretando los puños y no haciéndolo. Al final, acabando por mirarse las manos, entendiendo—. Me habría gustado que ganaras —confesó, mirándolo directamente.

Sero se le quedó mirando un rato más antes de, repentinamente, bajar a su altura poniéndose en cuclillas. Hizo una de esas muecas-sonrisas que lo había visto hacer antes con muchas otras personas. Y se sintió tan culpable por ser entonces él el causante...

—Perdona, parece que también a ti te decepcioné.

 _« ¿Eh? ¿Entonces eso era lo que pensaba cuando aceptaba los ánimos de los demás? »_

—Pero, me esforzaré para que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Sabes que el festival deportivo ocurre cada año? Bueno, ocurre lo mismo en cualquier escuela, así que seguro que lo sabes. Es que cuando se trata de Yūei todo parece demasiado complicado...

—¿Ostentoso?

—Ya me entendiste.

Sero se ríe y él toma la confianza de reírse con él. Aquello se siente tan raro, pero al menos está feliz de que su vecino no se rinda con tanta facilidad. —Uhm, puedo —deja de mirarlo porque de pronto siente que se está quemando y las manos se le empapan en sudor —¿puedo verte...? Digo, el próximo año.

La garganta se le hace un nudo pero no parece ser necesario que diga más porque Sero lo interrumpe, revolviéndole los cabellos: —¡Oye, estaba por pedirte que me animaras en el próximo festival! Así seremos dos los que queramos que gane, ¿qué dices?

Sero le sonríe y él mismo consigue hacerlo; el gesto con el que el mayor los señala a ambos, como haciéndolos cómplices, llenándolo de un entusiasmo y emoción tal, que él no puede reprimirse a la hora de exclamar:

—¡Te apoyaré! ¡En verdad quiero que ganes!

El chico mayor que salió en televisión nacional y perdió un combate también estaba riendo, ahora, como si nada. Y después de haberse disculpado por decepcionarlo, también le agradeció que quisiera verlo y animarlo en el próximo festival. Era su vecino. Y un aspirante a héroe. Sus compañeros de la primaria tenían razón: los héroes y sus prospectos eran bastante geniales.


End file.
